


Dream SMP of Oz

by buckys_bitch



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Other, if they read this i will spontaneously combust, tommys exile but Different, wilbur acting as tommy's parental figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_bitch/pseuds/buckys_bitch
Summary: Tommy and Fundy find themselves stuck in the Nether with no way out. Follow them as they make friends, enemies, and find their way home. [Wizard of Oz AU]
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Skeppy, Implied Clay| Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Floris| Fundy, TommyInnit & Toby Smith| Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 38





	1. Entering the Dragon's Lair

“Tommy! Get away from that Portal!” 

It was the third time that week that Tommy had to be reminded to stay away from the Nether Portal near his family’s home in Logstedshire. The Portal had been abandoned since they moved in a thousand blocks away, but it was starting to be overgrown by a strange red substance. Neither Wilbur nor Niki knew what it was, but they had both agreed it was best for everyone, especially Tommy, to keep away from it. 

“Sorry, Wilbur. It’s just… it has this power over Fundy and me,” Tommy said, jogging over to the field where Wilbur was clearing trees. 

“I know, Tommy. That’s why you have to pay extra attention to what’s going on around you. We don’t know where that Portal goes and we don’t know if you can get back through it. Niki called a botanist to come out and look at the red vine yesterday and they said they’d be here as soon as they can manage. Until then, you and Fundy need to stay on the other side of the clearing. Do you understand?” Wilbur asked. 

“I didn’t need a lecture,” Tommy rolled his eyes. 

“What did you say?” 

“Yes, Wilbur.” Tommy gave a great big fake smile before returning to the half-built farmhouse. 

A week had gone by and no botanist had shown up. Tommy usually wasn’t privy to Wilbur and Niki’s ‘adult’ conversations, but he stayed awake listening to Wilbur rant about the red vine. 

“It’s mesmerizing, Niki! It’s otherworldly,” he complained. Tommy saw him take off his glasses as he sat by the fire in front of Niki. She ran her fingers through his hair to console him. 

“You and Tommy could build something around it to keep the two of you out,” she offered, and he shook his head. 

“It’s too dangerous, or I would’ve. I wish there was more we could do.”

Tommy returned to his bed and sat on the mattress with indignity. This was really bothering Wilbur and he had treated it like a joke. It must’ve been hard on him, being exiled from L’Manburg and having to take his little brother as a dependent. They had to make a new life out here with nothing but what was available in the wilderness. 

“Fundy, get ready. We’re going to the Portal.” 

When the two of them were all dressed and geared up, they snuck out of their room and down the hall. They peered into the living room and found that the fire was extinguished and the room was dark. The two of them then tiptoed into the kitchen and found that it was dark, too. 

“Tommy.” The pair stopped dead in their tracks and whipped around to find a flashlight in their faces. 

“Agh! Niki!” Tommy shouted, covering his eyes. 

“Sorry,” she said, lowering the beam. “What are you doing? It’s the middle of the night.”

“Are you going to tell Wilbur on us?” Fundy asked. 

“Not if you answer me honestly.”

“We’re going to investigate the Portal,” Tommy sighed. 

Niki crossed her arms. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Tommy. We don’t know how unstable it is.” 

“That’s the point! I’m tired of acting like everything’s okay while Wilbur loses his mind trying to  _ make  _ everything okay! I can’t watch him suffer because of me,” Tommy said. Niki nodded, seemingly to process this information.

“Okay. I’m not going to stop you,” she said, resolute. “But come back in one piece, for Wilbur.” 

Tommy pressed his lips together in a thin line and glanced over at Fundy, who nodded back. “For Wilbur,” he agreed, and Niki let them go on their way. 

It was a good five minutes before they had found the portal in the darkness. The vine curled up and around the obsidian, looming like a threat. Tommy wanted to reach out and touch it, and to stay with it forever. 

“Tommy, the obsidian?” Fundy said, gently tugging on Tommy’s arm. 

“Oh, yes,” Tommy said, rummaging around in his bag for the block. When they left L’Manburg, Wilbur was allowed to bring three pieces of obsidian with him, among other things. Tommy had stolen it when he and Niki were talking earlier. It wouldn’t be missed.

He cleared the red vine from one spot where a piece had fallen from the Portal and placed a new obsidian block there. Fundy grabbed the flint from his bag and looked down on it. “You do the honors,” he said, handing it to Tommy. 

Tommy steeled himself as he held the flint out. He struck the obsidian with it. All of the sudden, the portal glowed a bright purple. There was nothing else like it. He’d only seen a lit Nether Portal once and that was when he and Wilbur were exiled. This was a more...inviting feeling than that had been. 

“Well,” he said, looking at Fundy, “here goes nothing.” 

Tommy plunged head-first into the Portal. 

He fell right on his ass. 

“Ow! My ass!” he yelled, rubbing his backside. Fundy came tumbling down from the sky and landed on top of him. 

“Sorry!” he exclaimed, rolling off of Tommy. Tommy just groaned, holding his head with one hand and his bruised tailbone in the other. 

“Tommy, you’re gonna want to see this.”

Tommy opened one eye and glanced up to where Fundy was pointing. Not only was the Portal in the sky, but it had also toppled half-way up and was no longer standing. He hopped to his feet and stood next to Fundy. 

“No, no, no! This is bad! This is really bad, Fundy,” Tommy said. 

“We can worry about this after we find out who that is,” Fundy said. 

Tommy looked into the distance to see who Fundy was talking about. Sure enough, there stood a boy about Tommy’s age in dark green, and an older young man wearing lime green and mask. 

“This is not going to be good.” 


	2. Tubbo the Good Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Fundy learn how to get home.

Thankfully, the figures weren’t approaching Tommy and Fundy, but they did seem to be beckoning them forth. 

“This seems like bad news,” Fundy said. 

“What else can we do? The Portal is too far away, and even if we could reach it, it’s broken with no way to fix it,” Tommy said. 

“I still don’t like this plan.”

“Let’s just see what they want.”

Fundy and Tommy jogged over to the green people. One of them was smiling widely, and the other seemed to be displeased despite the mask he wore. 

“Hello, Tommy and Fundy,” the one in dark green began. “I’m Tubbo, the Good Witch of the South. This is my counterpart, Dream, the Wicked Witch of the West. We’re pleased to meet you.” 

“ _ He’s _ pleased to meet you.  _ I’m  _ just here for the will reading,” Dream corrected. 

Tubbo glared at Dream before continuing to talk. “I hold in my hand two enchanted compasses. The previous owner is indisposed for the time being and it’s time for them to find a new home. It just so happens that you’re here to claim them!” Tubbo said brightly. 

“What?” Tommy and Dream asked at the same time. 

“Why does he get the compasses?” Dream demanded. 

“Yeah, why do I get the compasses?” Tommy asked. “I’m really confused.”

“Well, you see, Tommy needs them more. Tommy doesn’t know his way around the SMP, and he’s looking for his home. Isn’t that right, Tommy?” Tubbo asked. Tommy nodded. “See? He needs them. Here.”

Tubbo handed Tommy a shiny golden compass. When Tommy opened it, it said ‘Your Tubbo’.

Tommy looked back up at Tubbo. “I’m keeping the other half just in case you need me,” he blushed. 

“Oh,” Tommy said, also blushing. 

“Come on, you’re giving this child the most important thing in the SMP! He isn’t staying, you said it yourself. I need that compass,” Dream complained. 

“You don’t need anything, Dream. Besides, you know the rules. It’s Tommy’s now,” Tubbo protested. 

“Until he dies,” Dream glared at Tommy and Fundy. Tommy heard Fundy audibly gulp. 

“You won’t die, Tommy. Just be careful,” Tubbo smiled. 

“That’s the one thing I’m bad at,” Tommy said. 

“Watch your back, kid. This world isn’t nice to people like you,” Dream snarled. 

All of the sudden, Dream exploded in bright green smoke and disappeared. A silence permeated the air. 

“How am I gonna do this, Fundy?” Tommy whispered. 

“With me by your side,” Fundy answered, sounding a lot more confident than his pale face showed. 

“I can help you!” Tubbo interjected. Fundy and Tommy looked at him. “Just follow The Netherite Road! It’ll take you where you need to go. There’s a wizard at the end who can bring you home, since your Portal was broken.”

A road that wasn’t previously there sprang up behind Tubbo. He moved out of the way and gestured for the two venturers to hop on it. 

“What happens if we get lost?” Fundy asked. 

“You won’t get lost, you have the compass!” Tubbo said, then erupted into his own green smoke. 

Fundy and Tommy stared at each other, speechless. “I guess this is our life now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos appreciated <3


	3. The First Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet first of many companions.

The Netherite Road was dark and dreary. Some patches of it were covered in warped fungus, and other parts had ash strewn from the sky. It was cold and desolate, but Fundy insisted on not wasting torches until they absolutely needed them. 

Their walk was mostly silent; on Tommy’s end, he was thinking about what Tubbo had meant by giving him the compass. How did he know about Tommy’s exile from L’Manburg? To be fair, Tommy didn’t remember much about his old life, and Tubbo could’ve known him from way back then. That could also be why Tubbo had known his name. Fundy was thinking about lunch.

“Tommy, stop,” Fundy said, physically putting his hand in front of Tommy. “Do you hear that?”

Tommy listened for a bit, but heard nothing. “No.”

Fundy creeped up to a bush and pushed the leaves aside. All of the sudden, Tommy could hear someone crying softly. 

“That’s not you, and that’s not me…,” Tommy trailed.

“No shit, that’s a stranger,” Fundy rolled his eyes. 

“Language!” a voice called out from the bushes. 

“Me saying shit bothers you?” Fundy asked. 

“Yes! Language! Now leave me alone!” the voice said. The crying resumed. 

Fundy made a  _ what the fuck _ face at Tommy, who just shrugged. 

“Why won’t you show your face?” Tommy asked. 

“I’m too sad,” the voice replied, sniffing. 

“We can help you,” Tommy said gently. 

“No! Go away!”

“We can stand here and curse until you come out of hiding.” 

“Fine! Just don’t say bad words.” A man stood up and came out of the bushes. 

“What’s your name?” Tommy asked him. 

The man wiped his eyes. “BadBoyHalo, but you can call me Bad.” 

“Okay, Bad, why are you crying?” Fundy asked him. 

“It’s my friend, Skeppy… he was taken over by the red vine. He’s my best friend, and I don’t know where I’d be without him. I don’t know what to do,” Bad said, and immediately began to cry again. 

“Please don’t cry!” Tommy said, placing a hand on Bad’s arm. “Fundy and I are going to meet a wizard who is supposed to help us get what we want the most, to go home. I’m sure if you come with us, he can help you, too.” 

“You think so?” Bad asked. 

Tommy smiled. “I know so. I’m Tommy.” 

“Tommy, Fundy,” Bad said, wiping the tears off his cheeks. “I think I’ll join you to find the Wizard of SMP.” 

“The more the merrier,” Fundy said. 

The three of them started off down the path. Tommy was starting to feel better, having added another lost soul to the party. 

“Is it going to stay this cold the entire time?” Bad asked, shivering. 

“Sadly, yes.” 

“Who sent you down this path?” 

“Tubbo the Good Witch.”

“Did you meet his opposite, Dream?”

“Also yes.” 

Bad shuddered. “Dream is the one who put me on this path. He said if I could prove myself in the Badlands, he’d give me a new Skeppy.” 

“You’d take a new Skeppy over the old one?” Tommy asked incredulously. 

“Any Skeppy beats no Skeppy. I didn’t even think about finding a cure until you suggested it,” Bad said. 

“We’re gonna fix your Skeppy, good as new,” Fundy said. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know there's lava all over the nether i just needed to further the plot please don't clown me


	4. WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD

The three of them were walking through the crimson forest for what felt like hours, but Tommy was really bad at guessing time, so maybe it was more like thirty minutes. 

“How long have we been here, Fundy?” Tommy asked, gasping for air. 

“We’ve known Bad for half an hour, Tommy,” Fundy groaned, shifting Tommy’s weight. 

“I still can’t believe you carried him this long,” Bad said, eyeing the pair of them.

“Me neither,” Fundy said, and dropped Tommy on the ground immediately. 

“Ow! Fundy,” Tommy whined, “you know my ass is sensitive!”

“Language!” Bad exclaimed. He sat down on a rock, and Fundy followed suit. 

Tommy glared up at them from the ground, trying to poison them with just his eyes. Fundy stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms. 

All of the sudden, Fundy and Bad were thrown off the rock. The rock… wasn’t a rock. It was--. 

“WHAT IS GOING ON?” the former rock shouted. 

“Woah, buddy. You’re a bit loud!” Tommy exclaimed, matching the volume of the man in front of him. 

“HI I’M QUACKITY!” the boy shouted. 

“Why are we so loud?” Fundy yelled. 

“Can we lower the volume Big Q?” Tommy asked, covering his ears. 

“NO I CAN’T. HI,” Quackity said, waving. 

“Do you have any food, Quackity?” Fundy asked. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t--,” Bad began. 

“I HAVE GRASS. DO YOU LIKE GRASS?” Quackity asked. 

“Is it edible?” Fundy replied. 

“No,” Bad sighed. 

“YES,” Quackity grinned. 

“Hand it over!” 

Tommy and Bad watched as Fundy and Quackity stuffed their faces with tufts of grass. 

“Were you really that hungry?” Tommy asked, morbidly intrigued. 

“It’s actually good, don’t judge me,” Fundy said with his mouth full.

Bad gagged, and Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m usually the one who makes bad decisions, I’m sorry you had to see this.” 

As Fundy and Quackity finished their meal, Bad could find the words to say something. 

“So, Quackity… how did you find yourself on The Netherite Path?” he asked, and sat down on the ground. Quackity followed, not even bracing for impact as he simply fell into sitting cross-legged. 

“GOT LOST. I USED TO LIVE WITH SOME PEOPLE, BUT I WANDERED OFF AND FOUND MYSELF HERE. IT’S NOT BAD,” he shrugged, and Fundy nodded as if he understood what any of that was like. “GOT GRASS.” 

“Well, Big Q, is there something you’ve always wanted but were never able to get?” Tommy asked. He hoped it wasn’t more grass. 

“MAYBE AN INSIDE VOICE. MY PARENTS LEFT ME TO BE RAISED BY A CARAVAN BECAUSE I WAS TOO LOUD FOR THEM. I JUST WANT TO SEE MY MOM AND DAD AGAIN.” His voice was quivering like he was tearing up. Fundy wiped his cheeks. 

“Okay,” Tommy said, grimacing awkwardly. “Well, you’re a part of us now. We’re going to meet someone who can grant us our wishes. Would you like to join us on our trip?” 

“CAN I BRING MY GRASS?”

“Yes, you can bring your grass,” Bad sighed. 

“YAY!” Quackity cheered. “I ACCEPT!”

“Spell ‘accept’,” Fundy smiled. 

“Don’t be rude,” Bad chided him, elbowing his side.


	5. Heart On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Sapnap.

Finally, finally, they had moved out of the part of The Netherite Road that looked snowy and desolate and had moved on to the part with lava waterfalls surrounding them. It was unbearably hot, so much so that all of them had taken their shirts off and cuffed their pants as high as they could go. Tommy felt as if he were drowning in sweat. 

“I feel like a pig,” Fundy complained, taking his hat off to fan himself with. 

“You look like a pig,” Tommy snorted. 

“YOU SOUND LIKE A PIG,” Quackity pointed. 

“You know what you little bitch? You’re gonna--!”

“Woah, woah, language!” Bad exclaimed, getting in front of Tommy so he wouldn’t hit Quackity. “Let’s all calm down for a second. We can’t afford to fight, not with Dream against us.” 

Fundy had already seemed to have taken a seat. He was sat on netherrack near a lava stream, but he didn’t seemed bothered by it. In fact, he was humming. 

“WHAT ARE YOU HUMMING?” Quackity asked. 

“Whatever that man is singing. Don’t you hear him?” Fundy asked. He continued humming. 

“What is with you and hearing shit?” Tommy mumbled. 

“I heard that,” Bad said quietly. 

“Oh, but you can’t hear the singing?” Fundy questioned. 

“I DON’T HEAR THE SINGING FUNDY,” Quackity said, sitting next to Fundy. 

Fundy winced. “I know Big Q. Let’s go look for whoever’s singing.” 

There was a path behind where Fundy was sitting. He stood up and grabbed a tight hold on Quackity’s neck before carrying him behind the lava waterfalls. “Aha!” he shouted. 

“Do we have to follow him?” Bad asked nervously. 

“I’m afraid so,” Tommy shook his head. 

Tommy and Bad tentatively climbed up on the netherrack and followed behind Fundy. To their surprise, there was an entire chamber that was lavishly decorated behind the glowing orange waterfalls. 

“Woah.. what is this place?”

“Heart been broke so many ti-i-imes, don’t know what to believe,” a harsh voice sang. “Momma said it’s my fault, it’s my fault…”.

“Fundy?” Tommy called. 

“Over here!” Fundy replied. 

Bad and Tommy walked through the heavily decorated room like trapeze artists holding fire. Fundy and Quackity were sitting by a man lazed across a chaise lounge. 

“Who are these guys?” the man on the chair asked, sitting up. 

“Sapnap, this is my friend Tommy, and our friend, Bad,” Fundy said, gesturing to them. Tommy and Bad just stared back, mouths wide open. 

“Why are you acting like you’ve known him for years?” Tommy demanded. 

“He’s a good person, Tommy!” Fundy protested angrily. “He wants to find love! We can help him!” 

“I think our party is a little full,” Tommy scowled. 

“Tommy…,” Bad said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“TOMMY’S JEALOUS,” Quackity said, pointing at him. 

Tommy shrugged Bad’s hand off his shoulder and turned around, crossing his arms. “I just don’t know why he’s needed is all.”

“Tommy,” Fundy said gently, “we’re collecting people to keep Dream from hurting and dividing the SMP further than he already has. Sapnap here had the love of his life taken from him by Dream.” 

“He was taken from me, and banished,” Sapnap agreed. “I never saw him again. Even if I did, I wouldn’t recognize his face, and he wouldn’t recognize mine.”

“Okay, I was sad, none of you were meant to be sad too. This was my moment,” Tommy complained. 

“Point is,” Bad said, “we need him. You aren’t being replaced. We need all the help we can get to have the wizard restore what we want and defeat Dream.” 

Tommy nodded. “I guess you’re right, Bad. Thank you. And you, Fundy and Sapnap. Maybe not you, Big Q.”

“THAT’S OKAY, I STILL HAVE GRASS.” 

“You go Big Q.”

“Are we ready to head out on The Road again?” Fundy asked. He held his arms open for Tommy. 

“I guess,” Tommy caved to a smile and a hug. Sapnap, Bad, and Quackity all joined in. 

“Let’s finish what we started.”


End file.
